A Second Chance
by divineretrebution
Summary: The gods have disicded that Waka must be punshied for his sins. The punishment, death by the hands of the great goddess... AmmyXWaka Will hopefully be more parts soon. Rated T for swareing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**Thought I'd write a little WakaXAmmy story**

**I hope u all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or any of its characters **

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Ammy brought the flat side of her sword down on Waka's head, the prophet crumpled. _"I'm sorry..."_ she thought as she swiped her rosary across his face, Waka made no sound. he stood, slowly, both weapons in hand but did not raise them. Ammy released a quick series of punches and kicks, knocking him back to the ground.

"Damn it Waka, block!" she screamed, hitting him with her rosary again.

Slowly Waka stood but again didn't attack. Why did she have to do this, why her? The goddess slashed her glaive, it grazed his left shoulder. The cut was deep enough to tear the fabric of his shirt and leave a line of red on his pale skin.

"Dodge, block, attack! Do something!" she cried. Still the blonde man did nothing.

She kicked him square in the chest which sent him flying across the room. She would have rathered him fight, then it would feel like she was fighting an opponent, not beating her beloved. She swung her glaive with quick, fluid movements, trying not to make the cuts too deep. Every time he was sent to the ground Waka would stand, silently. His shirt was torn in various places, dyed crimson in others. Gashes covered his face and chest, but still he continued to stand.

"You bastard! Don't let me bet you without a fight!"

Waka's panting now. "I won't hurt you. If this is how it must be then let it."

Blood trickles from a cut above his right eye, his face is expressionless, blue eyes hollow. His words cut deeper than any knife.

"S-stop that!" Ammy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If the gods say I must die for my sins, so be it. My only regret is having to leave you ma cherie."

"W-why won't you fight?"

"Because I love you."

Ammy brought the back of her hand across his face as hard as she could sending him to the ground once more, this time he stayed down.

"I had to tell you before you kill me"

She looked down at Waka, tears still flowing. "You love me now? Even as your murderer?"

He looked up, and smiled "I think I love you more."

She stepped down hard on his right arm and heard it snap, Waka grimaced in pain.

"Damn you." she growled. He smiled. "I hate you and your stupid smile." though she knew it was a lie. She loved that smile, and the man it belonged to.

"Good." he panted "that makes this next part much easier." He looked her full in the face, with loving eyes and said "Kill me."

Ammy raised her sword high above her head, preparing for what she knew would be the finishing blow. Waka closed his eyes, ready for death, for the sword to crush his skull.

It never came.

Instead there was the sound of a sword hitting the ground. He looked up at his beloved goddess.

"no." she whispered

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too."

The tears Waka had refused to shed began to roll down his cheeks. Ammy sank to her knees next to him carefully hugging him. He wrapped his good arm around her.

"Now I can die happy." he whispered

"You won't die." she whispered back "Because we're leaving."

* * *

**If u guys like this please review**

**Bye 4 now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everone!**

**ok so originally i wasn't planning on making this a multi chapter story but some of u guys that review the first part and even some of my friends said i should write more so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own okami in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**(Recap)**

_He looked her full in the face with loving eyes "Kill me."_

_Ammy raised her sword high above her head, preparing for what she knew would be the finishing blow._

_Waka closed his eyes, ready for death, for the sword to crush his skull. _

_It never came._

_Instead there was the sound of a sword hitting the ground. He looked up at his beloved goddess._

"_No" she whispered._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I love you too."_

_The tears Waka had refused to shed began to roll down his cheeks. Ammy sank to her knees next to him, carefully hugging him. He wrapped his good arm around her._

"_Now I can die happy." He whispered._

"_You won't die" she whispered back "Because we're leaving."_

**(Recap end)**

Waka stared at her. "But where will we go?"

Ammy thought for a moment "Kamui" she said finally "That way we can go to shaman so she can heal you."

He nodded "Alright, hold tight and don't let go. I'm going to try and teleport us there."

Nodding, Ammy tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes.

The teleporting could be best compared to the feeling of falling, falling backwards into black nothingness. The feeling did not last long.

She shivered as the cold winds of Kamui stabbed at her exposed skin like a frozen dagger, she opened her eyes. The two were kneeling on the stone alter beside Laochi Lake. Snow flurried around them and the setting sun cast long shadows over the lake's frozen surface.

She turned her gaze to Waka. He looked pale and his breathing was becoming more labored. As gently as she could she draped his unbroken arm across her shoulders and gingerly lifted him into a standing position.

The two began their trek up the hill to the Oina healer's home, stumbling in the deep snow. Ammy was becoming more concerned with Waka's shallow breathing the farther they went, if she didn't get him out of this cold soon…

Finally they reached the shaman's house. She reached out and knocked on the door. It was silent for a long moment and Ammy began to fear that Tuskle was no longer here, a lot can happen in five years.

Just when she was about to knock again the door was opened wide, orange light spilled out.

"Hello?" the Oina woman asked, adjusting her owl mask.

"P-please" Ammy gasped, struggling to keep Waka upright. "h-help us."

Tuskle's eyes widened beneath her mask. "Oh sprits of the earth, air and sea…"

"My friend, he needs help."

She simply nodded and ushered them silently into the house. She helped Ammy bring him over to the bed on the right side of the room and lay him on it gently.

Ammy collapsed into the chair beside the bed, looking down at him.

He was pale and shaking, eyelids fluttering as he desperately fought to remain conscious, but he seemed to be losing.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." she soothed, running her fingers through his blonde fringe. He only nodded weakly.

Tuskle hurried over, arms full of herbs and bandages and began to treat his wounds.

"W-will he be alright?" the goddess asked.

The Owina was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think so…"

Ammy let out a sigh of relief and made to run her hand through her hair but paused halfway. Her hand was covered in blood.

"_Of course, I must look a mess."_ She thought.'

"Excuse me, is there anywhere I could clean up a bit?"

"The washroom is through that door."

"Thank you." She stood and scurried through the door.

It was a small room, with a wooden tub against one wall, a small wood table with a wash basin against another.

She looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror above the basin.

Her long, silvery hair was matted with snow and even blood in some places, her cheeks were still flushed from the cold and her white kimono now had crimson stains on it.

Sighing, she washed herself off then used the brush to comb out her hair.

She didn't spend long in there, how could she when she was still so worried.

When she came out Tuskle was no longer beside the bed, instead she was bustling around the fire.

Ammy sunk back into the chair next to his bed. She peered down at him.

He's chest and arms were covered in so many bandages she had almost mistaken them for a shirt. His broken arm was bound tightly and placed in a sling. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, he appeared to be asleep.

"He's resting now but I'm sure, given a little time, he'll make a full recovery." Tuskle said, coming over and handing Ammy a wooden mug full of tea.

Ammy nodded, a wave of relief washed over her and suddenly the exhaustion of the day finally set in. Now with the reassurance that he would be alright, she noticed how tired she really was.

"If you need anything, I'm just in the other room." Tuskle said.

"Thank you." Ammy said with a weary little nod. She heard the door open then close.

Ammy reached over and grabbed Waka's hand, leaning over his she whispered

"Don't worry Waka-chan, I will protect you."

* * *

**i know it's not very long. ****hopefully the next part will be.**

**if u like this please review so that I know u enjoyed this and wanna see more!**

**well bye 4 now! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha yes, I finally got the next part up!** **S****orry about the horribly long break in the parts I really didn't mean it to be as long as it was but with school having started(well at least for me) I didn't really have time to work on any thing.**

**Anyways I feel like Waka does most of the talking in this chapter :P Also there's no recap this chapie so if you forgot what's going on you might want to read the end of the last one. I'm only doing recaps on chapters that had some thing really important at the end.**

* * *

Amaterasu was awoken by a gentle squeeze of her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking away sleep.

Peering around starry-eyed at her surroundings she began to remember where she was… and why she was here… Her gaze flitted down to the bed where Waka was lying.

He was awake, soft blue eyes upon her. He was still slightly pale but looked much better than before. Their fingers had remained intertwined throughout the night now lay on his heavily bandaged chest.

"How are you?" she asked, rubbing the thumb of her other hand over the newly healed scar above his eye that had been an open cut only a few hours ago.

"I've probably been worst." He said, with a slightly joking tone to his voice.

She smiled warmly at him, hand sliding from the scar to his hairline. He shut his eyes briefly, giving her hand another gentle squeeze.

A door opened and closed behind them. Ammy peered over her shoulder; Tuskle stood smiling by the door to her room.

"Is he awake dear?"

Ammy nodded.

The Oina came over and joined Ammy at the side of the bed. "How are u feeling today dear? She asked Waka.

He propped himself up, wincing as he did, but maintained his grip on Ammy's hand. "Much better, merci, thank you for your help."

Tuskle began to peel back his bandages which were stained with blood.

Upon removing the gauze Ammy could see the evidence of her strength.

Most of the cuts had healed but a few had remained open. One in particular, below his collarbone, still oozed blood, dripping from the cut and down his pale skin.

"Hmmmm… you heal fast, at this rate all your wounds should close by tomorrow, but your arm on the other hand… What happened to injury you so?"

Waka's gaze shifted to Ammy for just a brief moment before launching into his explanation.

"Well I guess introductions are in order, my name is Hayate and this is my fiancée, Mura. We were on our way to Shinshu field but we got lost. I took an awful tumble down a hill. Absolutely terrible, luck for me Mura was there or I probably wouldn't have made it."

The way he said it could have even convinced Amaterasu, if the open cut didn't make her fell so sick. Her gaze was locked on it; the wound was directly over his heart. If the blade had cut any deeper… things defiantly would have been different. She just couldn't look away, she could have killed him.

But then again… hadn't that been her intension.

She tried not to think about it…

"Well I'd like you to stay here at least another day so that arm can heal."

"But of course."

"We should also those wounds that remained open." She turned to Ammy. "You're his fiancée, so why don't you do it."

"Hu?!" she snapped her eyes from Waka's scarred chest.

"Are you alright Mura dear?"

"Wha-?"

"She's still a little shocked; there must have been a lot of blood, it must have scared her." Waka interjected.

Tuskle smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you both go into the washroom and clean the wounds, and when you're done just wrap them back up with this." She handed Ammy a roll of bandages.

Waka got gingerly to his feet, wincing. Ammy helped him across the room and shut the door behind them.

"So what did you think of my story? Pretty good, eh?" he asked with another wince.

"Please sit down." Ammy insisted, filling the basin with warm water and dipping a cloth in it.

"Alright then." He perched himself on the edge of the tub. Ammy came over to him with the damp cloth and began to clean his wounds.

"So I'm your fiancée hu?"

Waka smiled mischievously "I told you it was a good story."

A silence fell between them as the question neither wanted to ask hung over them.

It was Ammy who asked. "How long do you think we have, before they realize we're gone?"

Uncertainty was etched on his young face. "I don't know…" he took a sharp breath and bit down on his lower lip as she placed the cloth to _that_ cut.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ammy said nothing, just placed the slightly bloodied cloth down and began to wrap his torso in the gauze. Her hand slipped behind him as she wrapped, fingers brushing against his back. She was close enough to feel the heat coming from his body, hear his heartbeat with her sensitive wolf ears.

Waka stood and even though it was covered by the bandages, Ammy's eyes wandered back to the cut.

"Are you alright ma cherie?"

She rested her fingertips over the wound. "I could have killed you; you know…" her voice was barley a whisper. "I- I could have _killed _you."

Waka pulled her to him with his good arm and held her there. "But you didn't" he whispered, lips brushing the top of her head.

Amaterasu closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of honey and cherry blossoms that came from him. He was so warm and she felt so safe in his arms.

This, this was something worth fighting for. And she would, she would fight for it, for him.

A sharp knock on the door made the two jump.

"Um, there's breakfast out here" said a child's voice.

"Merci, we'll be out in a moment." Waka called, lifting his head. "Come ma cherie, you must be starving." He muttered, kissing her forehead.

They pushed through the door into the main room and were greeted by a delicious smell.

"Oh, hello"

They turned in the direction of the child's voice.

A short, twelve year old oina girl stood shyly beside the bed Waka had slept in that night. She wore a knee-length, long sleeved, green dress, which was hemmed with brown fur. Tan leggings covered her legs and disappeared into her heavy deerskin boots. Her shoulder- length black hair was done up in low, braided pigtails.

"Um, I- I put new sheets on your bed." She said quietly, adjusting the familiar leaf mask on her face. "and there's some broiled fish and nori on the table."

Waka nodded "Treis bien. I'm Hayate and this is my fiancée Mura."

"I'm Lika, nice to meet you." The young oina bow "I'm an apprentice healer." Her eyes locked on Amaterasu "Are you ok?"

"Wha-? Me? Yes I'm fine. Why?"

"You've got these weird red marks on your face."

The question Waka was thinking could be clearly read through the look he was giving Ammy. "_She can see your true form?"_

"Lika I hope you aren't bothering these two." Tuskle said, coming into the room as well.

"Non, she is not bothering us at all."

Tuskle smiled "Well that's good , anyways I had Lika come here and drop off some coats for you both but your shirt…" she handed Waka his torn shirt. "I wouldn't recommend you wear that in its current state."

"I can fix it." Ammy said "Do you have something I can sew with?"

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast and the removal of Waka bandages, the two were ready to leave.

"I'll have Lika guide you to the village, beyond there should be a pass to Shinshu Field." Tuskle said handing them each heavy coats.

"Oiu, thank you madam, you have been very kind." Waka said.

"This way." Lika said, opening the door into the softly falling snow.

The group tracked past the lake and into the Oina village of Wep'ker.

"Just keep going this way to the village entrance." Lika told them. " After that continue past the consuming forest and make a left. Than you should come across my brother-in-laws old house, there's on underground tunnel to Shinshu Field past that."

"Thank you for all your help." Ammy said.

Lika nodded. "May the spirits of the air, earth and sea protect you on your journey." With that, she hurried off.

As they left the village the snow began to come down harder and the freezing wind picked up in speed.

Ammy shivered, pulling her coat tighter around her. Than a familiar sent reached her nose on the fierce breeze. Her whole body tensed up.

They couldn't have discovered their absence so quickly, no, it was too soon. How could they have known? How were they here already?

"Ma cherie? What's wrong?" all he needed to do was look into her fearful eyes to know the answer. "… But, it was so fast. How?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How many are there?"

She paused "….Two."

"How far are they?"

"…Not far… they're coming this way!"

Waka didn't hesitate, he grabbed Amaterasu's hand and began to run, stumbling slightly in the deep snow.

They ran for what felt like hours.

"Waka- I can't… go… any farther…" she gasped, panting heavily.

"You needn't go any farther, sister…"

* * *

**GASP! oh gosh cliffhanger!**

**Please review if you enjoyed and I promise I'll try and uplode a lot faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahahaha yeah, remember when I said I would uplode more? Yeah sorry to keep you all waiting, my laptop broke.^_^;;**

**But here it is the next chapie! With... ISSUN! YEA! Oh yeah I kinda leftt it off on a kinda dramatic note so**

_**ON TO THE STORY! **_

* * *

_(Recap)_

"_Waka- I can't… go… any farther…" Ammy gasped, panting heavily._

"_You needn't go any farther, sister."_

_(Recap end)_

Time seemed to freeze the moment the voice met their ears; Ammy looked up. Two tall figures materialized from the swirling snow storm.

"I didn't expect you to come to a place so cold sister, how are you?" one of the men said, robe and hair so white they made the snow look gray.

Amaterasu striated up. "I'm fine, thank you for asking Gekigami."

Gekigami grin, fanglike canines glinting menacingly. "Why so formal sister? Not happy to see me?" the young tiger god's yellowish eyes flashing.

"Honestly, I'm not that thrilled." She tried to make her voice sound cold but her eyes must have betrayed how scared she was. "Who do you have with you?"

"The only one who could find you and that traitor in this blasted wasteland."

"Hello Ammy." Itegami said, timidly taking a step forward.

"You've bullied Ite into joining your little _hunting party_?"

Gekigami chuckled "All our siblings are helping dispose of him."

Ammy moved in front of Waka. "Well… you're going to have to go through me first."

"Hu, so I was right, you held that moon tribe _scum_ escape."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of the others thought that maybe he had gotten away and you had gone after him."

"Looks like they were wrong."

Geki took a step towards them and Ammy shifted into a defensive position.

"Come now sister, stand down now and your punishment will be less severe."

"I won't let you touch him."

"Step aside."

Amaterasu issued an inhuman growl.

"Don't press me sister, I don't wish to harm you sister but I will do whatever it takes to bring this worthless prophet to justice."

"Killing him is not justice."

"The, you're so weak sister."

"I'm stronger than you because I defy the others."

Gekigami snarled, baring his teeth. "If you will not move I will make you!"

"Geki! Let's not do anything rash! We were told to find Waka and Amaterasu and bring them back." Itegami cried.

"And I fully intend to do so, but whether they return alive is up to them."

"But, you cannot harm Amaterasu, she is the origin of all that is good."

"I care not! She thinks because she is the sun goddess she can ignore the council and do whatever she wants, but that is not so!"

The storm around the small group worsened, snow falling fast and heavy.

"Ite! Calm this danm storm will you!"

The storm grew even worst, to the point that they could no longer see each other.

"Run Amaterasu, Waka, run!" Itegami shouted over the howling wind.

They didn't need to be told twice. Without caring which way they were going, the two turned and ran. Gekigami's voice rang like thunder in their ears. "Itegami, you traitor!"

They speed through the blizzard, adrenalin fueling their muscles. Eventually they came across a wall of sinister looking brambles.

"It's the entrance to Yoshpet." Ammy panted.

There was a crack of lightning behind them, sending a yellowish glow throughout the swirling snow.

"We have no time to lose! Quickly ma cherie!"

The two wormed their way through the opening in the branches.

The storm was virtually nonexistent inside the dense forest.

"Do you think he'll fallow us in here?" Ammy asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Waka shook his head "It's possible, we should keep moving."

They began to move through the eerie forest, painfully aware of the crunching sound their feet made in the snow, jumping at every creaking tree branch. Ammy was on edge, expecting to see her brother emerge from behind any tree.

As they continued on Amaterasu noted that her head had begun to pound. She also noticed that the edges of her vision were beginning to blur. She tried to shake the feeling that something was wrong and just focus making her way through the forest. Unfortunately her symptoms progressively worsen. She paused, her senses felt dulled and she felt lightheaded.

Waka's blurred face appeared in front of her. "Ma cherie?" his voice sounded like it was coming from a long way off.

She blinked multiple times, trying desperately to clear her vision. An intense wave of dizziness swept over her and she collapsed into the newly fallen snow.

* * *

Fingers ran gentle through her hair. Slowly she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened and all she could see was green. Alarmed, she bolted upright, then clutching her head which throbbed in protest of the sudden movement. A hand gentle clasped her shoulder. She turned around, more slowly this time. Waka sat beside her with a worried expression on his face.

He let out a relived sigh "Thank the gods you're alright" he muttered, pulling her to his chest.

Ammy blinked up at him. "W-what happened?"

"The pollen from the trees caused you to collapse. " he whispered into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She allowed herself to relax against him. "Where are we?"

"A little clearing in the forest. It's odd, neither the pollen nor the snow seem to effect this area."

"How long have I been out?"

"A while."

They sat like this for a while, Waka with his head pressed against her shoulder.

"Hey! You two!" shouted a high-pitched voice, they jumped at the sound of it. It sounded rather familiar…

A vivid red glow bounced out of the tree stump in the middle of the clearing and came over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Issun…?" Ammy asked.

"Hm, whaddya say babe?"

Her eyes lit up for the first time in days. "Oh Issun it is you!" she cried, lunging towards the poncal and hugged him to her chest.

"Hehehehe… not that I'm complaining or anything babe but who are you again?"

Holding him in the palm of her hand she raised him to eye level. "It's me silly."

"Ammy?"

She nodded happily.

"Wow Ammy! What happened to you? You look gorgeous!"

Waka came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's the blonde?"

"Bonjor my little bouncing friend." Waka said dully.

"Blah, I'd know that annoying accent anywhere."

"Nice to see you too."

"Anyways Ammy, what are you and the half-baked prophet doing in the middle of Yoshpet?"

At this her face fell "We're, we're running away…"

"Hu? From what?"

"The other brush gods they… they want Waka died…" Issun said nothing so she continued. "So we escaped, here, to Kamui. But Gekigami found us earlier so we came in here."

"You know…" Issun began slowly "If you want Ammy, I guess you can stay here, in Pon'tan, at least for a few days or something."

"Really?! Oh thank you Issun, thank you!"

"Hey I can't have you freezing to death in the middle of the forest can I. Just give me a sec." He pulled out the lucky mallet which pounded the other two down to his size and sent them inside the stump.

"Alright, you can stay at my place." Issun said. He didn't look much different from the last time she had seen him, though he did look a little taller, a little more muscular. "But let's get something strait ya half-baked prophet, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Ammy. She must care about you a lot if she's putting up with all this just for you." He stared off towards his house.

"Thank you, Issun." Waka said, without even a hint of the arrogant tone he usually took when he spoke to Issun.

Issun paused for just a moment. "…come on."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. PLEASE! Tell me what you thought, I love to hear what you think!**

_**BYE!**_


End file.
